This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the main manifestations of allergic rhinitis is congestion. Nasal congestion can predispose to sleep apnea and microarousals. This sleep disturbance can result in daytime somnolence and fatigue. The use of pseudoephedrine may be effective at reducing congestion, but objectively and subjectively, studies are lacking that demonstrate if the reduction of congestion will result in improved sleep and reduce somnolence. The possibility exists that sleep may be disturbed by use of long acting decongestants. It is important to determine this due to a high use of long acting decongestants and antihistamines.